Desasosiego de un simple espectador
by Tatjash
Summary: Steve observa como Danny abraza a Grace y a Rachel, él también lo ha pasado mal y necesita un abrazo. Spoilers 2x15


Hola. ¿Qué tal? Pues espero que bien. La verdad es que me sorprendo a mi misma publicando un tercer mini fic o one shot o como se llame :P sobre Hawaii Five-0. Esta historia contiene spoilers así que si no has visto el 2x15 es importante que lo leeas antes de leer esta historia ya que sería una especie de continuación del final del episodio. Bueno, sí sigues aquí es que sí has visto el capítulo o no te da igual spoilearte. No se sí ha alguien más le pasó, que tienes la sensación de que Steve necesitaba un abrazo, sobretodo necesitaba abrar a Danny y basándome en esa sensación salió esta historia, se que no es gran cosa, pero espero que os guste.

**Desasosiego de un simple espectador**

Como sentirte cuando te sientes descolocado en una situación de la cual no eres capaz de describir. Tantas emociones en un instante, en la que estás implicado de tal forma que cuando llega el momento de tomar una bocanada de aire y soltarla lentamente, te das cuenta de que eres en realidad un mero espectador y no un protagonista.

Tenía miedo porque la pequeña no estuviera viva. Odiaba la sensación de que un loco hijo de puta nos hiciera aquello. Temía porque Danny, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, se desmoronara en cualquier momento e hiciera alguna locura. Y me dolía el hecho que no hubiera contado conmigo de alguna forma para haberle ayudado en todo aquello, aunque sabía que no tenía otra elección.

Quería abrazar a Grace, quería correr y rodearlos a los dos, no quería conformarme viendo aquella imagen que tenía ante mis ojos y por lo que nunca podría ganar, ver como Danny se refugiaba en Rachel y su pequeña, como la familia que una vez fueron, en un pasado tal vez no tan olvidado.

Y aquí estoy mirando la escena sintiendo que me falta el aire, sin saber que hacer. Sin saber si sentirme triste o contento…. Los policias van abandonando la escena, Chin y Kono se despiden recogerán a Lori para llevarla a casa, los tres hicieron un buen trabajo, posiblemente debería decírselo más, aunque ellos saben que es su deber y que ellos son mi equipo.

Se que debería marcharme también, pero no puedo y me martirizo mirando aquella escena de familia reencontrada… Agacho la cabeza a sabiendas que ya no puedo hacerlo más.

-Steve – escucho la voz de Danny frente a mi y me permito alzar el rostro por algo que empiezo a pensar es una ensoñación. Y allí estaba mi compañero. Luego lanzo una mirada al frente, tras sus espaldas y allí en la lejanía veo como Rachel se lleva a Gracie en brazos y suben al coche de Kono.

-¿No te vas con ellas? – pregunto temeroso con la voz seca.

-Luego las alcanzaré – confiesa – quiero darle un beso de buenas noches a mi pequeña y asegurarme que está bien, además, tengo que agradecerle a Stan el gesto. Le honra.

-Si quieres que te acompañe – balbuceo nervioso y sin poder evitar poner mis manos en mis bolsillos.

Danny niega con la cabeza

-Es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo, es mi familia – comenta como perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Todos somos una familia, estamos aquí para ti y lo sabes – intento no mostrarme dolido, ni a la defensiva, aunque a veces soy un poco bruto al decir las cosas, creo que ahora sabía a lo que se refería Lori con lo de la caballerosidad, tal vez no se refería a la forma, si no al como decir las cosas…

-Lo se, por eso estoy aquí y no me he ido con ellas –de repente la voz de Danny se quiebra – ¿se han marchado ya? – pregunta sin mirar atrás para comprobarlo él mismo. No necesito saber más para entender a que se refiere y simplemente asiento.

Y entonces para mi sorpresa Danny me abraza fuertemente, sin poder evitar llorar. Me quedo sorprendido con los brazos a los dos lados de mi cuerpo mientrás noto su cuerpo y sus brazos rodeando el mio…

-Dios, Steve, si a Grace le hubiera pasado algo… si ella…. No puedo imaginarme que hubiera hecho si….

Y entonces conmovido le estrecho entre mis brazos para darle consuelo…

-Grace está bien, está bien, todo ha salido bien y el tipo está en prisión no verá la luz del sol nunca, me encargaré que sea así – y Steve pensó en mover algunos hilos que sabía que podía mover, aquel hombre no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, no iba hacerle daño nunca más a Gracie pero tampoco a Danny… no les haría nada.

-Gracias – susurró Danny. tal vez sí que había notado que yo fui parte de aquello en cierta forma.

-Nada – contesté intenté quitarle importancia.

Danny se separa de mi y mi cuerpo ya le hecha de menos…

-Gracias, por estar ahí – asíente Danny intentando recomponerse y semisonriendo con esa sonrisa irónica mientrás mira a todos los lados con cierta incomodidad, vuelve a ser él.

-Siempre, Danno – sonrío satisfecho.

-¿En serio? – pregunta mirándome con una ceja levantada, picado porque use aquel apelativo pero sé que está de broma y siento que vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre

Y Le agarró del cuello con un brazo para sentirle más cerca…

- Vamos a tomar unas cervezas, yo invito. - me ofrezco

-Últimamente invitas mucho - bromea Danny mientras apoya uno de sus manos en mi espalda de forma distraída y haciendo hincapié a las veces que lo hizo él.

- Es que la cartera que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños, me hizo entender la indirecta….-solté una carcajada

Y los dos nos vamos riendo hasta el camaro, para luego alejarnos a toda velocidad, y sí, dejo que Danny conduzca….

**FIN**


End file.
